The Wrong Kind Of Comfort
by BrookGuitar
Summary: Ginny and Harry decide that in order to be comforted, they have to have a special kind of comforting session. Together, they have to deal with the consequences. A one-shot. Set in Ginny's fifth year, Harry's sixth. A challenge from: @O.o.O.BrianaRose.O.o.O


Ginny looked at the pregnancy test in front of her. Blue. The dreaded colour stared at her, mocking her as her face turned ashen. Blue. It meant positive. She was pregnant at the mere age of fifteen.

How could _that _one night lead to this? They'd only done it for comfort. She has been wallowing in self-pity (yet again) as she thought about the whole situation with Voldemort – well, Tom Riddle – and the chamber of secrets. Harry; well Harry had been depressed about the mess of a life he lived. It had just been the one time that they had thought 'to hell with talking' and had gone for it full on. Just the one time, and now she – Ginny Weasley – was pregnant. She knew her mum would be beyond disappointed.

Slowly, the first tear of many rolled down her right cheek as she slid down onto the floor of the cubicle in the girl's toilets at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

"Harry, we need to talk."

Startled, Harry's head snapped up from the game of chess he had been focusing on, to look at Ginny. She seemed nervous as her hands were shaking slightly as she twirled her fiery ginger hair around her finger and her face was the colour of ash floating down from a bonfire. Concerned, Harry nodded his head and stood from the game. He looked at Ron and Ron looked back, and for once there was a look of understanding on his face as he nodded to them both, and indicated that they go and talk.

Ginny took Harry's hand in hers and lead him out of the common room and down the empty hallways of Hogwarts. She needed somewhere where no one would hear them. She needed somewhere safe and comforting. The willow tree at the bottom of the burrow's garden would've been nice, but alas, she was not at the burrow.

Harry seemed to know what she needed, though, as he pulled her into a hidden hallway and then turned to look at her. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, his voiced laced with worry.

"I-I…" Ginny stuttered before she took a deep breath and willed herself to just say the damn words. "I'm pregnant, Harry."

Harry froze. "Mine?" Harry managed to squeeze out in a strained voice.

"Yes." Ginny replied, her voice quavering.

Harry's eyes bugged out and he swayed on the spot. Ginny reached out an arm to steady him, wishing she had told him to sit down first. Harry took a deep breath before groaning and sliding down to sit on the floor.

"Voldemort," he groaned. "Is going to torture and kill our child, Gin."

"What? Harry, talk to me. Why?" Ginny asked. "If this is just some stupid fear-"

"No." Harry cut in, running his finger through his hair. "There is a prophecy."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. That's why Voldemort wanted them in the hall of prophecies. Ginny then looked at Harry. He looked as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He already had purple bags under his eyes and he seemed to be paler than normal. Ginny, shook her head slightly, nothing was simple for Harry. "What does the prophecy say?" she asked, sitting down next to Harry.

"I'm the only one that can defeat Voldemort with an unknown power. Dumbledore says it's love, but I don't think Voldemort believes that." Harry replied, his voice monotone. "Voldemort will kill our child because they are related to me, and just in case they have somehow inherited that power."

Ginny nodded, her eyes closed against the impending headache. It was all too much information for one day. "An abortion." Ginny muttered. "I'll have to have an abortion."

* * *

"Ah, Miss Weasley." Madam Pomfrey said seriously as she came through the doors into the hospital wing. "And Mr Potter too. Come in, come in. What may I do for you two?"

Ginny gulped and looked at Harry. He glanced uneasily her way. They were going to be in big trouble. Finally Ginny took a deep breath and looked at Madam Pomfrey. "I'm pregnant."

The matron looked at the young couple. They had been scarred beyond their years, and this piece of news didn't surprise her. "Let's take this into my office. We will sit and talk with a nice mug of cocoa."

The couple nodded thankfully, and followed the kindly matron into her office.

* * *

Ginny sighed. As she had imagined, her parents weren't angry, which would've been more preferable than the cold disappointment she had been met with. Ginny, Harry and her parents had all had a talk about why they had felt the need to be comforted in the way they had. The conversation had ended in tears and her parents had promised to talk with them individually, once a week, about their emotions, so nothing like this would happen again.

Then there was the abortion potion.

The abortion potion brought on an early miscarriage, like it was supposed to. Ginny had been victim to ten days in the hospital wing due to the ferocious stabbing pain and the endless flow of blood that seeped from her. It had been the worst ten days of her life. Harry had sat with her as much as he could with classes, homework and meetings with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Ginny supposed she would also be called to these meetings.

It was evening of the day Ginny was finally released from the hospital wing when she had her breakdown. Hermione sat next to her, while she was contemplating the flames that flickered before her eyes.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked her face full of concern for her friend. "How are you coping?"

It only took one look at the girl with the bushy hair for Ginny to break down into sobs. "I just want my baby back, Hermione. I just want my baby back."


End file.
